Ninja What?
by Bananamilkshake101
Summary: "You're what!" Team 7 shouted in disbelief. "You heard me- I'm sending you all to public school."


**Ninja What?!**

"**You're what?!" Team 7 questioned in disbelief. "You heard me- I'm sending you all to public school." Kakashi repeated.**

* * *

><p>"That was a good one Naruto!" I laughed whilst I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, hugging him.<p>

"Hehe I sure got him!" Naruto smirked.

"Don't you think he'll be pissed when he finds out it was you guys..." Sai commented monotonously.

Me and Naruto stood silently and stared blanjly into Sai's lifeless grey eyes, and then burst out laughing; but all feeling of humour vanished when we heard "I. Am. Going. To. KILL YOU NARUTO! SAKURA!"

"Oh shit shit shit shit shit shit," Naruto cursed to himself. "RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" He grabbed mine and Sai's arms and dragged us away from the source of the noise, which was gradually getting closer.

I giggled at the situation. These kinds of things always happen. Me and/or Naruto and sometimes maybe even Sai somehow piss Kakashi off and he chases us to Suna and back. With a hammer. I shook my head at the memory when that last happened.

Every since Sasuke...left, we (me and Naruto) got a lot closer. I'm actually kind of glad he went, 'coz if he never did I would never have been able to hold the same kind of relationship me and Naruto have now. We would never have been the same if I had kept on pining for Sasuke. The whole team was put under a lot of stress and we were distraught as we missed a member, I feared Team 7 was going to fall apart and everyone would eventually go their own ways- but thankfully, we pulled through together, with only the help of each other.

Naruto continued to drag us along as we wizzed past countless streets and alleyways. Finally, he grew tired and stopped to catch his breath. I watch him dramatically slump down to the dusty ground and plant his blonde head to rest on his knees. I dropped down beside him and leaned on him, attempting to catch my breath also.

"Again guys?" The Uzumaki boy jumped at the sudden sound but relaxed as he recognised Kurenai's gorgeous pale face.

"Hehe...yeah." was Naruto's lame response. He scratched the back of his head with his index finger.

"He sounds extra pissed today..." The dark haired lady pointed out.

"Mhmm," was my response. I cringed when I thought about how he's going to punish us. Maybe he'd even spare a limb to be buried...

"Well, you guys better run then right?" she winked at us and left. Judging from the paper bags in her hands, she was out grocery shopping. A few pots of baby mush and milk bottles were visible from the opening of the bag. I've noticed a change in her eyes since she's had her son. Asuma decided name him Takeo (meaning warrior) before he passed away when fighting against some Akatsuki members. Words couldn't describe how sympathetic I felt for the unfortunate woman when I found out about her situation. Her poor son won't have a father to look up to and to be trained by, but Shikamaru is already trying his best to make up for everything and be Takeo's Sensei and father-figure (although he's trying to be more of an older brother).

* * *

><p>An hour later we were caught. A very angry Kakashi-sensei stared down at us with a terrifying eye.<p>

"So you thought you could get away with dying my hair bright green whilst I was sleeping?" he spoke through his teeth.

"Yes." Naruto responded matter-a-factly and nodded.

"And you think I'm just going to let you get away with this?"

"Yes." Naruto replied in the same tone again.

"You always do Scarecrow-sensei. Can you untie us now?" Sai spoke. Oh I forgot Sai was with us...

Currently, the three of us are tightly tied up together- Naruto in the middle, Sai on the left, me on the right.

"No. No I won't." Suddenly, a flash of dark red surged through his visible eye. "... Actually, yes I will- BUT! I've got something planned for the three of you..."

"And was ist das," said Naruto, trying to sound smart by speaking part of that sentence in a foreign language, but failing as his regular goofy tone of voice was still present.

"I'm sending you all to public school."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** NEW STORY!

This chapters only short because its the first one, so don't worry all my other chapters are going to be way longer than this c:

I haven't written FanFiction in a _really_ long time. SORRY ^-^"

_(I might be planning on a new story hehe...even though this is also a new story :p)_

I've been reading them though xD I'm in love with this fic called "**Why The Caged Bird Sings**" by **OfHealingLove**

It's so great! It's a MadaSaku fic :p I never thought I'd actually ship them to together until I read this fic, give it a read :)

Oh and by the way I've deleted 'Uchiha Sakura' :3 I'm going to try rewrite it


End file.
